


Tęsknota

by Pomyluna



Series: Pisanie wieczorową porą... [9]
Category: Maze Runner: The Scorch Trials (2015)
Genre: Bonfire scene, Friendship, Gen, Gladers, Spoilers, The Glade
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4851002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomyluna/pseuds/Pomyluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Oczywiście znowu napisałam pełno gówna związanego w ten czy w inny sposób ze śmiercią Newta. Nic dziwnego, scena z Winstonem… dsnhdbujhbjvbnjfbsudlh. Wstawiam jednak coś zupełnie innego i nawet nie wiem, co to jest, więc nie pytajcie xD

</p>
<p>I ludzieeee, wrzućcie trochę na luz – co to za frajda, gdy film jest kropka w kropkę taki jak książka? Więcej dystansu i hakuna matata! ;D</p>
    </blockquote>





	Tęsknota

**Author's Note:**

> Oczywiście znowu napisałam pełno gówna związanego w ten czy w inny sposób ze śmiercią Newta. Nic dziwnego, scena z Winstonem… dsnhdbujhbjvbnjfbsudlh. Wstawiam jednak coś zupełnie innego i nawet nie wiem, co to jest, więc nie pytajcie xD 
> 
> I ludzieeee, wrzućcie trochę na luz – co to za frajda, gdy film jest kropka w kropkę taki jak książka? Więcej dystansu i hakuna matata! ;D

Łza spływa mu powoli po policzku, a w oczach odbijają się płomienie. Serce ściska się boleśnie, podczas gdy w głowie panuje niewysłowiona pustka.

Tego dnia nie stracili jedynie dobrego jedzenia, ciepłych łóżek i świeżych ubrań, jak powiedział Newt. Stracili również współtowarzysza. Przyjaciela. _Brata._

\- Nie myślałem, że kiedykolwiek to powiem… - szepcze, ledwie poruszając spierzchniętymi wargami.

Jego uszy nadal wypełnia donośny huk wystrzału, ciało jest jakieś odrętwiałe. Chłód przeszywa je na wskroś, pozbawiając woli życia, i wdziera się do najciemniejszych zakamarków umysłu, gdzie tworzy przerażające wizje.

\- …tęsknię za Strefą – dokańcza ciszej, a jego słowa zawisają w powietrzu, ciążąc na duszach pozostałych osób.


End file.
